One-Time Characters
This page is a list of characters who have appeared only once throughout the series. Ashley Ashley (called the "fourth clone" by Nikki) is a girl who briefly worked at The Khaki Barn in "Welcome to the Darth Side". While the clones welcomed her at first, the soon realized she was taking all their sales. Eventually she was re-replaced by Nikki, who was welcomed back due to her habit of letting the clones get all the sales. Billy Billy is one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. Billy is good friends with Carl. Caitlin had a huge crush on him, believing him to be the one, and coerced an unwilling Jen to double date with them. Jen was displeased with the arrangements but went along. He apparently has a bad case of acne (or, as Nikki put it, bacne) on his back, which causes Caitlin to break up with him. Jen learned of this after the date, making her angry that she had to go out with Carl. Britney Britney is a self-absorbed, shallow blonde who appears in Mr. Nice Guy. She is one of the girls who goes on a double date with Wyatt and Jonesy. Much of her time is spent on the phone with various friends, and so she frequently ignores the people right in front of her. Britney is likely Gina's best friend, as the two spend a lot of time together. She also apparently thought that Wyatt and Jonesy were gay; however, she may have said this to cover up the fact that she took advantage of them while they were trying to woo her while she didn't want a relationship (at least not with them). She is also apparently a fan of Madonna, as she mentions Madonna's advice as a reason to buy a book about Kabbalah (with Wyatt's money). Carl Carl is (according to Jen) a "human fart machine" who once went on a double date with Jen. Carl was seen as the best friend of Billy, one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. Carl was attracted to Jen, but she had no interest in him whatsoever. Caitlin begged Jen to date him so that her relationship would be stronger. After a while, Jen did become a better friend to Carl, but not a girlfriend, and they ended up wasting most of Caitlin's money (which they did on purpose to get back at Caitlin for putting Jen through those dates for nothing when Jen eventually found out that Caitlin had dumped Billy for a superficial and shallow reason, that Billy had zits on his back, or, as Nikki called it, "bacne"). Connor Connor appeared in Smarten Up. Josh's best friend, he was very cynical and sarcastic, and seemed to be to some extent able to see through Caitlin's fake "college" persona. While Josh was taken by what he thought was genius and symbolism, Josh saw it more for what it really was: Caitlin being Caitlin. In fact, while interviewing her with his friend, he seemed to notice that she was shallow and obsessed with clothes and boys. Despite this, he didn't blow her cover, instead letting Josh go ahead and presume she was in college and being willing to go out with her and her friends. If he did indeed see through the facade, it proves he has a somewhat sadistic side, as he mentioned that Jonesy was "a fifth-year gynecology student when he learned there was a pregnant woman stuck in the Khaki Barn dressing rooms. Although Jonesy did initially make this claim, it was rather sadistic of Connor to announce it, as Jonesy was then forced to deliver a baby (of course, if Connor didn't see through Caitlin's lies, he was doing something good, as gynecologists are trained in the art of delivering babies). DawgToy :See DawgToy Gina Gina is Britney's best friend, appearing in Mr. Nice Guy. She is one of the girls that Wyatt and Jonesy go on the double date with. Jonesy hit on her repeatedly, but Gina often refused his advances, as she was somewhat disgusted with how he acted. She did like Wyatt, however, and spent the rest of the episode with him (along with her best friend). While she is not as self-absorbed as Britney, she is quite selfish, and was willing to take advantage of Wyatt's kind nature in order to profit without giving him anything in return. While she may not have believed that he and Jonesy were gay (as her friend thought), she was very willing to take advantage of their advances without ever being willing to commit to a relationship. At the end of the episode, however, the boys got a minor revenge, as the duo of selfish girls was made to wash dishes in order to pay off a bill at El Sporto's the two had (somewhat justifiably) skipped out on. Griffin Griffin is a cute guy who only appears in the episode Cheapskates. He originally appears as a guy Jen has a crush on. His weakness is that he is extremely cheap. Jen at first explains this away, although the gang is disgusted by his cheap ways. She eventually dumps him when, for a date, he takes her to a free reading of a children's book and a free pet shop tour; while there, he steals birdseed for dinner. Jen then realizes that he is just a cheapskate who refuses to spend anything. The point about him being really cheap is driven home at the end of the episode when, using infrared goggles, she is able to see that he keeps humongous wads of cash in his back pockets (he always claimed that he was broke when mooching off of the gang). Apparently, he managed to cheat $75 off of Jen and her friends. Hunter Hunter is a guy featured in The Hunted. He is seen as a hot guy, and he follows up on this by showing off hidden depths. Nikki falls for him at the start of the episode, and goes even deeper when Hunter tells him that he thinks they have a connection. Nikki agrees with this assessment, but she is too afraid to ask him out. She sends Caitlin off to do it instead, but when Hunter tells her that he feels that they have a connection, Caitlin instead asks him out for herself. Nikki is angry at Caitlin, but it is revealed at the end of the episode that Hunter was really a player; in fact, he was cheating on Caitlin by going out with Chrissy, and cheating on Chrissy by going out with another girl. All tallied, he was going out with five girls at the same time, having charmed them all with his looks and claims that he felt a connection to them. Jade Jade is Jude's 10 year old cousin. She is featured in Great Expectations. She had met the group previously, and developed a crush on Jonesy, who she had nicknamed something similar. Jude takes care of her while her parents are on vacation, but she spends the money she was given by her parents for food to buy presents for Jonesy instead. She demonstrates a greater knowledge of Jonesy than his girlfriend, knowing his blood type (AB), favourite condiment topping for hot dogs (mustard) and when he started to like his favorite band. After framing Nikki for shoplifting (she wants her out of the picture) Jade blackmails Jonesy into accepting her as his girlfriend, which he agrees to in exchange for the security keys. After hearing that Jonesy lost another job (she was keeping count, something like 86) she lost interest and announced she was breaking up with him. Jude seemed shocked that they were going out. After telling Nikki "you can have him", she counseled that she could probably do better. Nikki agreed that Jade might be right. Jean Jean is a character that only appeared in the episode Role Reversal. She was hired at the Khaki Barn in order to help with the holiday rush. There, she and Nikki developed a bond when Nikki learned that, although Jean was able to get along with the Clones, she didn't really like them. They developed a friendship, although this was tested when Nikki learned from her friends that Jean might be a lesbian. When questioned, Jean thought Nikki was asking her out. She told her that she was a lesbian, but she had a girlfriend. Her girlfriend was revealed to be the drummer from Wyatt's band at the end of the episode. Jean is the second openly gay character to be featured; the first openly gay character shown is Kevin. Josh Josh appeared in Smarten Up. He is a college student. He and Connor were at the mall interviewing women on their rights and how they were treated differently than men. He interviewed Caitlin, and they were both attracted to each other. They started going on dates. Caitlin, knowing that he thought she was in college, pretended to be a college student, and brought her friends in on the act. As part of this plan, she had them act more seriously. Josh ended up dumping her after her met her friends, citing that "she and her friends had all these big plans, and I just want to have fun," thus showing that he thought her friends were too serious. To add insult to injury, he started dating Kristen, who is also a high school student. Kevin Kevin is Caitlin's coworker at The Big Squeeze. They never meet until the episode "Bicker Me Not" due to the fact they work different shifts. When Kevin leaves his bag in the Lemon by mistake Caitlin starts to get a crush on him and leaves him a note. It turns out that he's been leaving secret notes for her in lemon juice for a while. Finally at near the end of the episode they meet and Kevin is disappointed to learn that Caitlin is a girl. Caitlin is confused by his reaction until Gracie Bickerson explains that "Kevin plays for the other team", meaning he's gay. He is voiced by Scott McCord. Les Bland Les Bland only appeared in Selling Out To The Burger Man. He was Caitlin's boyfriend in that episode. Despite this, Caitlin could never remember his name, only thinking of him as the guy she went shopping with. In the end, Les revealed to Nikki that he couldn't really afford all this, but he needed to keep going out with Caitlin because people noticed him. With the help of her friends, Caitlin realized that she really was only using Les Bland for his money, and she broke up with him and then returned all the clothes he had bought her, so that he wouldn't be in such treacherous financial straits. Marilyn Marilyn is one of the goths that Starr joined up with in Lights Out. He was revealed to be the nicest of the group at the end of the episode, although initially he seemed cold and removed. He started out as merely the big guy in the group, but at the end of the episode had shown that he was one of the nicest people in it. This came about as he opened himself up more to the gang when the lights went out and showed that he was actually a pretty nice person. He is the largest of the goths, being somewhat more muscular than any of them. He wears white pancake makeup, has numerous tattoos, and has long hair died a dark green color. He is the counterpart to Wyatt in his group. Other members include Morgana, who is Nikki's counterpart; Ax, who is Jude's counterpart; and Starr, who is closest to Jen in terms of personality. Melinda Wilson :See Melinda Wilson Mike Dent Mike Dent is a skateboarding teen who only appeared in the episode Girlie Boys. In his appearance, he was depicted as Jude's rival. Throughout the episode, he continually mocked Jude, often addressing him as "bra" (slang for a girl). Whenever he appeared, thrash metal would play, signifying him as an antagonist. He challenged Jude to a one-on-one race; at the end of the episode, Jude was easily able to beat him. To try and stop him, Mike grabbed at Jude and knocked him off his board; however, he fell off his board as well. Jude's sleek, shaved body allowed him to slide past the finish line, while Mike had too much friction. He was never seen after this episode. Mr. Garcia :See Mr. Garcia Morgana Morgana is a goth. She was part of the group Starr joined in Lights Out. When the gang and the goths started hanging out, it was revealed that she was a counterpart to Nikki. Interestingly, she is also considered the leader of the goths. Morgana is the shortest of the goths. She wears white pancake makeup and dyes her hair a bloodred color. Like Nikki, she is the most sarcastic of those in the group. Other members of the group include Ax (counterpart to Jude), Marilyn (Wyatt's counterpart), and Starr (who acted as Jen's counterpart). Star Contest Judges These three judges judged the contest that took place at the mall in Idol Time at the Mall. As Star Contest was a parody of American Idol, these three parodied the judges. There was a black judge (parody of Randy Jackson), a female judge (parody of Paula Abdul), and a sarcastic, British judge (parody of Simon Cowell). Although all three were seen, the rude judge was the only one to speak, and the only one actually seen judging. Steve Steve is a corpse only seen in Labour Day - Part 2. He never spoke, due to being dead, but Jude spent half of the episode with him, talking to him about stuff. It seems that Jude never realized that Steve was dead, even though many obvious hints were made about it, including a toe tag that Jude read to learn the corpse's name. Tara Tara was Jonesy's girlfriend in "Snow Job". Jonesy, believing that she was cute, asked her out on a date. However, he later dumped her because he discovered that she was shallow and mean. Tara is considered to be the hottest girl in school. She got dumped in "Snow Job" by her boyfriend, Justin, and Jonesy managed to charm her. However, Nikki warned him about getting too close to her, believing that she was shallow and self-centered. This was later proven right when she made fun of everyone at the party and bossed Jonesy around. This caused him to dump her in front of everyone, including her ex-boyfriend. She was also partly using him to get back at her ex-boyfriend. Tara is self-absorbed, unkind, and bossy. It is considered that the reason her ex-boyfriend went for Tricia instead is because of these traits. However, Tricia is just as mean and bossy, and is considered an antagonist to the teens. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h49m42s42.jpg|Billy at a movie with Caitlin. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h21m30s169.jpg|Billy's bacne. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h36m11s116.jpg|Carl Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h11m43s205.jpg|Jen and Carl becoming friends. Griffin Jen Jude.jpg|Griffin (on the left). Hunter.png|Hunter The Girls in the Band.jpg|Nikki and Jen meet Jason (from DawgToy). NikkiJudeJade.jpg|Jade (with Nikki and Jude). Jean.jpg|Jean Kevin and Caitlin.png|Kevin Melinda Wilson.png|Melinda Wilson Emmaupset.jpg|Mr. Garcia with Emma Masterson. Jude and Dent make a final showdown.jpg|Mike Dent racing Jude. The gang minus Caitlin and Jude with the Goths.jpg|The goths (from left to right): Ax, Morgana, Nebula, and Marilyn. Ep10.JPG|Star Contest: The Simon Cowell parody is next to Wyatt, while the other two judges are in the background at the judging table. Tara.png|Tara Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters